


Barbecued Bostonians

by FrauleinFangirl



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, One Shot, Walk Into A Bar, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinFangirl/pseuds/FrauleinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenna Guinness recently moved from Chicago to Boston to study culinary arts, and is taking a small job at a doughnut shop until she can afford the school she wants to attend. She has moved in the apartment across from him and has gotten to know him a little, resulting in hooking up. On one Friday, Brenna goes shopping when Jem hosts a barbecue at his house. Brenna parties with Jem and his friends, and later in the night, a tinge of lust may just spark between her and Jem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbecued Bostonians

  It had been a few months since I moved to Boston, and I had hooked up with Jem Coughlin after a turning point in our previous, awkward hook-up. Now that we were officially "dating", despite Jem's reckless behavior and limited temper, as well as the bank robberies, we got to know each other a little more. Jem was still subtle about a lot of things, however, but he was still a sensitive, loyal person when he wanted to be. He appeared a hot-head to many, as he did the first time I moved in across from his apartment, but now that I was dating him, he had gotten softer.

  It was Friday, the last day of the week. I was about done with the doughnut shop. I had been working there with my friend Lisa in town since I moved here, and today was so slow I wanted to crack my head against the wall. I was in need of relaxation and a good meal. And when my shift finally ended around five, I left as quickly as possible, removing my powder-covered apron and planned to grab a quick shower to wash off the strong scent of doughnuts before I would run to the supermarket and purchase some supplies for the barbecue Jem was hosting at his place tonight. Just thinking of the hot, steaming steaks and burgers on the grill and the warm, orange sun setting in the distance sounded like absolute heaven to me. 

  After showering and changing into an elegant white tank top and a clean pair of jeans, I headed off to the supermarket and put a few items in the cart: a package of hot dogs, a frozen package of shrimp and cocktail sauce, and a small pack of beers for the boys. Although, I figured Jem would have plenty to go around, since beer was his favorite alcoholic beverage.

  I bought the items and quickly headed out, driving the rest of the way to the neighborhood Jem lived in. As I pulled up to his house, with my car windows rolled down, I could hear the muffled booming of the stereo around the side of the house and in the backyard. A couple other cars were parked on the driveway, which I assumed was Dez's and Gloansy's. Doug MacRay's car was also parked next to Jem's Dodge, too, and my friend Lisa's car was parked a few feet down the street. I was the last one to arrive.

  I climbed out of the car and grabbed the items, putting the mini packet of hot dogs on top of the frozen shrimp package, and carried the six pack of beers in my other hand, using my shoulder to close the car door. I proceeded to head into Jem's backyard around the house, the hip hop music growing louder the closer I got to the party section.

  On the deck that was built in the back of Jem's house, Gloansy was grilling hamburgers while Doug and Dez were chatting with Lisa, laughing about a story she was sharing with them. I smiled as I walked around to the steps, carrying the items.

  "Ah, there she is!" Gloansy announced, beaming, the pieces of meat sizzling in the grill. Steam rose up into the air and lingered in his face.

  Lisa paused and turned to smile happily at me, as Doug and Dez provided me with a wave and a "Hey". "You made it, girl!"

  "And she brought more beers. Cool." Dez grinned teasingly.

  Lisa rolled her eyes, but continued to smile at me. "How's it going?"

  "Good, but I need some time to relax." I sighed, grinning.

  "Here, I'll take those." Gloansy reached for the mini packet of hot dogs and took them, placing them aside while he went back to flipping hamburgers. "You can put the shrimp inside on the kitchen counter. Jem's inside grabbing a beer for himself."

  "Yeah, I'm sure he's dyin' to see ya." Doug added, gesturing for the back door with his bottle of beer. 

  I nodded. "Thanks." I walked to the back door while Lisa went back to finishing her story with him and Dez. I entered the house and found the kitchen to be empty. I gently set down the package of frozen shrimp and unwrapped the plastic to let that and the cocktail sauce thaw out. I then placed the pack of beer on the kitchen table, ripping it open so we could get to it if we wanted more.

  Then, that's when Jem entered the room, wearing a grey, sleeveless muscle shirt and snug jeans that toned out his fabulous legs and thighs. His sunglasses sat on top of his head, and he tipped his beer bottle back as he rounded the corner, the strong muscles in his biceps rippling in the effect. I grinned, feeling cheerful to see him. He lowered his beer when he noticed someone else was in the room, and when he noticed it was me, he grinned big.

  "Hey, I brought some food over." I said, gesturing to the thawing shrimp.

  "And more beeah's. That's fantastic. Thanks, sweetheart." He shot me a panty-melting grin and approached me. He wrapped his strong, free arm around me and kissed me affectionately, and I kissed back. His lips tasted like beer, his face smelled like aftershave, and the rest of him smelled like cologne.

  "You're welcome." I grinned, running my hands down his shoulders and across his muscular arms before grabbing one of the bottles from the pack I bought and opened it, heading for the back door. "Let's go out and have some barbecue."

  "You said it, Clover." He followed me out.

  Throughout the time of dusk, each of us hung out on the wooden deck, chatting and swapping stories. We had a few good laughs, and when Gloansy finished cooking everything, he yelled out, "Meal's up!" We all eagerly grabbed plates and filled our plates with hamburgers and hot dogs, using ketchup and mustard on the buns to give them some flavor. For the sides, we had pickles and some of the shrimp I had bought from the supermarket. We ate together and chatted some more, drinking a couple bottles of beer. After everyone had finished their second rounds of food, they continued to hang around and talk, grabbing a second or third beer. I was almost done with my second, while Jem was halfway done with his third. A while later, as it got closer to twilight, I sat in one of the long deck chairs, relaxing my head against the back of it. I looked up at the purple sky, and then gazed over at Jem's buddies. My one friend, Lisa, had gotten pretty close with Dez and was chatting his ear off, while Doug was chatting with Gloansy. Jem had been with them, too, but when he noticed I was by myself, he abandoned them and approached me, chugging some more of his third beer.

  "Hey, sweetheart." He said, crouching down beside my lawn chair.

  With my head leaned back and my eyes closed, I smiled and mumbled, "Hey, Jem."

  "Whatcha doin' all by yerself?"

  "Just resting a little. Had a long day."

  "Well, I can fix that. Get up and lemme sit down."

  "But, Jem..." I protested.

  "It's fine, ya can sit in my lap. I won't bite. At least, not much for now. I can't promise ya later." He winked mischievously, chuckling his gravelly laugh as I got up and moved, rolling my eyes with a smile. He relaxed in the chair and then gestured for me to sit. Gingerly, I placed myself in between his legs, lying my head back against his muscular chest. With one hand holding his beer, he used the other to wrap it around my abdomen, leaning his head against mine. His hot breath fanned my neck gently, and then he placed a romantic kiss on my cheek before pecking my ear. He finished his third beer with an audible "ahh", and then glanced at me as he now wrapped both muscular arms around my waist.

  "Ya want another beeah, Clover?"

  I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

  Jem glanced over at Gloansy and Doug and whistled to them. "Hey, Dougie, Gloansy! Bring us both another round, yeah?"

  I drank my third beer and Jem his fourth by the time it started getting dark. Gloansy and Doug began cleaning up, while Lisa and Dez announced they were leaving early. We said goodbye to them, but we couldn't help share a laugh as they walked away. I knew Lisa was hitting on Dez, and the boys knew Dez had a thing for Lisa. I thought they would make a pretty good couple.

  I told Gloansy and Doug they could head home; I insisted Jem and I could clean up the rest of the mess, so they left for the night. I cleaned up the empty beer bottles on the deck and tossed them in the recycling bin, while I began washing off a few of the dishes before I heard someone come up behind me and wrap their strong arms around my waist. It turned out to be Jem, and I had to pause when he leaned over and kissed along my cheek, my jawline, and then down my neck before they traveled back up to my ear.

  "Jem, we've got to clean this up. It's a mess." I tried telling him, angling my face away a little, but giggled with his lips found my skin again.

  "Leave it there, Clover. It ain't goin' fuckin' nowhere... and neither are you."

  I gasped with he nipped my earlobe, before his teeth angled downward and grazed my collarbone. I stifled a moan and leaned back against him in his arms. Finally, after holding in my breath for too long, I turned around and kissed him. Hungrily, he kissed back. His lips really tasted like beer now, and based on his sloppy kiss, he was a little tipsy. After all, he had four beers tonight.

  As Jem's tongue invaded my mouth, his big hands crawled down my sides while I cupped his face with mine. They stopped at the edge of my tank top, both of us breathless at this point. I lowered my hands and ran them across his chest, touching the firm muscles beneath his grey shirt. He groaned against my mouth, before snaking his knobby fingers underneath the fabric of my shirt and bunched it up. I paused from kissing him and helped him pull off my shirt. He took in the sight of me standing there in front of his sink, half naked, before his mouth devoured my skin, his lips licking down to my cleavage. I groaned, too, snaking my own fingers under his t-shirt to touch his rock-hard muscles. He took the hint and yanked off his t-shirt quickly, eager to have my hands caress his muscles.

  "Ya know how to drive me wild, sweetheart." He hissed against my skin, kissing and licking.

  "You? You drive  _me_ wild." I gasped, raking my nails down his biceps.

  Jem chuckled, and then paused from kissing me, looking up at me with his tipsy, hungry eyes. My body felt vacant without his lips on it. But, he just took me and led me down the hall, and went straight for the bedroom, turning off the lights. He sat on the bed and pulled me down with him, both of us giggling like little kids. He then went back to kissing me, his hands tickling my sides as he went up and unsnapped the front clasp of my bra. I sat up a little and helped him remove it, before he immediately started devouring my breasts. I gasped and avoided squealing. I leaned against him and kissed his shoulder repeatedly, holding onto him for dear life.

  "Mmm, Brenna..." He moaned against my skin, his lips going downward across my rib cage and stomach, licking every inch he could get.

  We got each other's pants off, and now we were only left with Jem's boxers and my thong. It was the only actual thong I owned, and Lisa persuaded me to wear it tonight, as she had hinted Jem and I were probably going to have sex tonight. And boy, was she right.

  "Where'd ya get that?" Jem whispered, dipping low as he kissed along my leg and knee, and glanced up at me with his big eyes.

  I smirked, my body feeling warm all over. My pelvis was throbbing and I could feel my toes twitching with anticipation and anxiety. "Lisa got it for me from Victoria's Secret. I don't normally shop there, but... I guess I'm glad I decided to wear it."

  "Well, that's fuckin' perfect, sweetheart. Unfortunately, they ain't gonna last long." Jem winked and smiled devilishly as he finally pulled them down and off my legs, tossing them to the floor. Now, I was completely naked and exposed in the dark, right in front of a sexy animal.

  "Ya can just lie there and enjoy the pleasure, and then we can enjoy the hot ride after." Jem promised, kissing and licking up to my thighs. I squirmed slightly and clutched the bed covers, panting. My forehead was coated in sweat, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and through my ears. This was hottest sex we've had since the first time we met, and now it was just going to the next level.

  Jem lied there, kissing along my inner thigh while I continued to squirm with anticipation, and my fingers instinctively grabbed onto his shoulders, my nails clawing down his back. He paused and held me down with one arm across my abdomen and hips. "Relax, Clover."

  How could I relax? The man was about the devour the center of me, the core of all hot sex existence. But, I tried to stay still until his lips made contact with the center. And when they did, my eyes widened and I let out the loudest gasp I've had all night. Jem growled and groaned with pleasure he first kissed along the walls, before his tongue sneaked out and began licking along the damp center. I squirmed, my toes curling tight, as my hands tried to hold onto his hard body for support so I wouldn't writhe like I was having a seizure. 

  "The fuckin' taste..." Jem growled low and deep, sending shock waves up my arms and something twisted in my stomach. 

  My release was growing the more he continued to do this. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, holding in my cry for as long as I could as my release finally exited my body, and Jem cleaned up the remains before licking back up to my mouth. I kissed him hard so I could stifle the rest of my cry. My body was burning up, and we weren't even finished yet. 

  "You got condoms left?" I whispered, glancing at the nightstand drawer in the dark.

   "Fuck yeah." Jem yanked it open and pulled one out, throwing the wrapper aside and took off his boxers, slipping on the rubber condom over himself. Then, he crawled back up until he was hovering over me. I nodded to him when he gave me a questioning look, and with that, he dipped himself inside, as we adjusted to our sizes. At first, he went slow and easy, since I had just come down from a serious orgasm before, and after I got comfortable, he started thrusting faster, panting as hard as I did just minutes before. I wrapped my legs around him as I leaned my back against the pillows, my hands also wrapped around his neck for support. His big hands clutched my hips, and his mouth had to devour my neck so he could muffle his loud moans. After a few good moments, we ended with our high releases, preventing our cry outs with a deep, long kiss. Then, he pulled out and yanked the rubber off, leaping off the bed to throw it away. I climbed under the covers after putting my bra and thong back on, and Jem slipped on his boxers before crawling in beside me.

  "Man, I'm exhausted." I laugh gently, wiping my sticky forehead.

   "Yeah, me too," Jem chuckled, planting a kiss on my cheek and smiled at me. "But, did ya think it was good?"

   "It was much better than the first time we met," I admitted, smiling at him. I touched his scruffy face as I added, "We should have more barbecues on the weekends." I winked at him.

  He laughed, flashing me a sinister smirk. "I think I agree with ya on this, sweetheart. Barbecues and fuckin'. Sounds good to me." He smiled happily and put an arm behind his head against the pillow, looking satisfied. I crawled closer and lied on his bare chest, while he used his other arm to wrap it around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head and grinned.

  "We make a good Irish couple." I told him truthfully, smiling in the darkness.

  "That we do, sweetheart," Jem grinned, his voice growing tired. He closed his sleepy eyes, as I also began drifting off into sleep. "That we do."


End file.
